


After hours

by Anonymous



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cum Play, Dubious Morality, Feminization, Gangbang, M/M, Male Lactation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Play, Reference to pregnancy, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Totally Fictional, big man nipples, not really but kinda, pregnant kink, rough, school shower sex, small dick, very very explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sequel to "A very special morning in the kollektiv"Isak misses his adventures with Eskild and is looking for a way to get into bed with Eskild again but before his plans can go through, he finds some other fun in the showers in school lockers, after the hours.Really weird and graphic. If it's not your thing, stay away.





	1. After hours (Jonas)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi I had the urge to write another super explicit steamy sex session. This time though Jonas joins the fun!  
> Warning: The stuff in the story are not real and no one should actually try any of that! It's fictional!   
> Once again, please no disrespect. All to their own! Enjoy!

 

It had been a month since Eskild walked in on a naked Isak in the kitchen which led to Eskild fucking Isak on their breakfast table.

It had been Isak’s first and so far last time and Isak couldn’t stop thinking about it. There hadn’t been any more fun since Eskild sneaked into his bed that night to fuck Isak until dawn, making him scream and convulse like a whore, begging Eskild to fuck him silly.

To be fair, it was hard to find the time. Linn was home all the time and on the occasion that she wasn’t, Noora was home. Eskild went to work and class every day as did Isak and they had hardly had time to see each other over dinner, let alone to fuck.

Speaking of dinner, the kitchen table was ruined for Isak. Every time he looked at it, he saw himself sprawled wide open and naked as Eskild pushed his dick deep into his hole, making him moan like he never had before. He almost instantly became hard and had to excuse himself and run to his room to jerk off.

He didn’t even have time to go to a gay bar and give himself to some stranger. Instead he had taped himself(not his face of course) as he played with himself and sent it to some random dude on grinder who had sent a series of very dirty messages to Isak, explaining exactly what he would do to Isak’s body if he could.

Sometimes Isak read those messages while he pushed a cucumber in his ass. It seemed as if he was jerking off day and night these days! He jerked off in school’s toilets between classes and in the mornings while taking shower and again when he got back home from school and at nights before falling asleep. His small penis was red raw and sensitive, almost gushing a feeble cum out by simply brushing against his jeans.

He was the true embodiment of teenage sexual desire!

After a month of this endeavor, Isak was finally done with this and he had decided to do something about his situation. That day, in an act of rebellion, he didn’t wear any underwear underneath his extremely tight skinny jeans and opted to wear an extra-long and baggy shirt to hide the obscene dick print in from of his jeans.

When he got into the kitchen, Eskild was sitting at the table drinking coffee. Linn was still asleep and Noora was taking a shower.

“Halla” he called to Eskild who didn’t reply but gave a small nod as he stared at Isak’s body like a wolf watching a lamb.

Isak was already feeling hot and bothered. He was pissed as one look from Eskild had him ready to spread his legs to take dick but he seemed to have no effect on Eskild.  

So as a revenge he turned his back to Eskild and pretended to drop a spoon so he bent down, pushing his shirt up and pushing out his ass to treat Eskild to just what he was missing.

There was a sharp intake of breath and Isak smirked, satisfied. When he stood back up, Eskild was flush against his back.

“Baby’s forgotten something.” Eskild said in a quiet husky voice in his ear.

“Has he?” Isak replied in a fake innocent voice. Suddenly Eskild grabbed the waist of Isak’s jean from the back, pushing it down and grabbed one perfectly round globe of Isak’s ass.

Isak yelped, unprepared and shocked by the sudden brutal move. He grabbed the surface in a death grip, his heart was beating a million times a second.

“Oh yeah,” Eskild murmured in that wolfish tone again. “Baby’s wearing daddy’s favorite suit: nothing!” with that he moved his hand around and found Isak’s hole with his point finger and began to push in and play with the wrinkled skin. Isak whimpered wantonly, unable to stop himself. “daddy…”

Just then the bathroom door clicked. Isak felt panic wash over him. Before he was able to make sense of anything, Eskild pushed away from him and pulled his shirt over the exposed globes of Isak’s ass. Isak turned to the door just as Noora past by, dropping a casual good morning towards them.

“You two okay?” She asked curiously as she dried her hair.

“The best!” Eskild replied. Noora smiled and walked away. Isak finally breathed a sigh of relief. He turned and looked toward Eskild who seemed thoroughly unmoved.

“Tonight. Your room. I’m gonna tear your hole apart,” Eskild whispered. It sounded like a threat. Isak shivered in anticipation.

*

It was hard to focus in class with the promise of a wild fucking marathon on the horizon. Isak kept thinking about all the positions he wanted Eskild to fuck him in. He wanted to get fucked against the wall, for sure and maybe with his hands tied. He wanted fisting and he wanted Eskild to cum all over his body and face. He wanted Eskild to fuck him with stuff, maybe the remote control and a water bottle.

He shivered. Oh, the vacuum cleaner’s hose would just be so fucking hot in his ass. Maybe the shower hose would work…

“Isak! Isak!” Isak jumped realizing someone had been calling his name for an embarrassingly long amount of time. He looked up. It was Jonas. He looked mildly concerned.

“You okay, bro? You’ve been out of it all day.”

“Yeah, it’s alright. Just thinking about my biology exam next week.”

“Hmm,” Jonas nodded in understanding. “You ready to go?”

Isak frowned. “Go where?”

“Uh…gym? Remember?” Jonas said slowly.

Then Isak remembered. They had volunteered to help a few kids with football practice and he had completely forgotten about it.

He nodded his head. “Right. Of course, I remember let’s go.”

*

They were done around 5 pm. Everyone else had gone and Isak and Jonas were putting the balls away before leaving.

“I’m gonna put these away, you go on home,” Said Jonas as he grabbed the last two balls from Isak.

“Thanks. See you tomorrow!”

“See ya!”

Isak jogged toward the exit. He was so sweaty and turned on. He hadn’t changed his jeans because of the no underwear situation and was now sporting an embarrassing humiliation boner and sweaty body all over. As he passed the locker room, he had a wicked thought.

What if he took a shower here and maybe had a little jerk off to get rid of the massive hard on that was making his jeans super uncomfortable?

He didn’t have to think too hard about it, he jumped into the locker room, already beginning to strip as he checked to make sure it was empty. It was thankfully empty as Isak stood in the middle of the room, naked and hard. He sighed. This was so sexy: naked in school and about to finger his hole. This was the fantasy.

He began to twist his nipples. His magical nipples which rose and hardened, looking like tiny girl boobs. He laid down on the bench in the middle of the room and continued to play with the bell-shaped nipples. Pleasure shoot through his body to his groin.

He knew he was screwed if anyone was to catch him but still he wished there was someone there to see this. Someone to suck on his boyish tits and leaked down his belly. He wanted to be a daddy’s slut so badly. Pre-cum bubbled on the tip of his tiny dick.

Isak moaned loudly.

“Yes!yes! Come eat my tits! Fuck me hard, daddy. Oh yessss. yessss” He whimpered. Little did he know, his much anticipated audience had already arrived.

Jonas was ready to leave when he saw the light in the locker rooms, worried that someone might have had an accident, he turned towards the locker to check. He hadn’t reached the door when he heard it.

“Come eat my tits!” The voice was undoubtedly Isak’s but it was in a tone he had never heard before. Suddenly cautious, Jonas dropped his backpack on the floor quietly and tip-toed to the door.  

Sure enough, there was Isak, naked and hard with his legs spread wide, lying on the bench in the middle of the room. His nipples, which he was playing with were raised and engorged like a girl with exceptionally small boobs. Jonas was shocked into inaction. He stood there mesmerized as he watched Isak’s gloriously thin and soft-looking body writhe in sexual luridness. If he focused on the high pitched moans and those delicious looking tits, he could almost feel himself get turned on. Looking around to make sure no one was around, Jonas stepped away from the light and began to strip quietly. When he was out of his jacket and shirt and shoes and pants, he slowly walked into the room.

Isak’s eyes were closed as he moaned like a slut and played with his miniature dick. It was so small and adorable that Jonas had the urge to slap it to watch it joggle feebly about. Not yet, he told himself.

He kneeled beside Isak’s chest and leaned down with one hand ready around Isak’s mouth and the other near his groin were Isak was fucking himself. With his eyes on Isak’s face, he leaned over a bit more and grabbed Isak’s left tit into his mouth and sucked hard.

Isak’s eyes flew up and terror took over as he tried to scream but Jonas was faster and clamped his hand over Isak’s mouth and shut him up and his other hand grabbed his fisted hands over his crouch and held him down.

“Shhhhh, It’s alright,” He told Isak calmly. “we’re gonna have some fun, okay?”

Isak stared back, his eyes wide in fear. He writhed under Jonas’s hand, almost like a belly dancer. Jonas was so hard.

“Don’t scream, okay?” Jonas said in the most controlled voice he could muster. Isak nodded again and Jonas took his hand away from his mouth, instead grabbing Isak’s shoulder to hold him is place, still spread like a delicious meal in front of him.

“Wha”

“Shhhh. You’re going to be quiet, okay? Don’t say anything, okay?”

“But” Jonas pushed one of Isak’s socks in his mouth. Isak began to scream and writhe in good measure then.

“Calm down! It’ll be over soon.” He went on the grab Isak’s hands and pulled them back above his head and tied them the bench’s legs with Isak’s scarf that was lying on the floor. When he was sure it was secure, he turned back to Isak and took the sock out of his mouth.

“There! That wasn’t so hard now, was it?”

“What the fuck, Jonas? Let me go!”

“Oh really? So you don’t want me to “eat your tities and fuck your hole”?” He punctuated his points by flickering at Isak’s raised nipple once and hard and pushing his finger in his exposed hole. Isak yelped and moaned, turning his head about and tried to move.

“Come on, Isak. You want this, you need this and I’m too turned on by you to give up now! So what do you say? Just a bro fucking another bro? For science, eh? Consider it a practice for your biology exam! The chapter is sex!”

“That’s not a chapter!” Isak retorted grumpily. They glared at each other as Isak leaked more pre-cum and writhed under Jonas’s gaze a bit more. Slowly the glare turned into lustful stares as Isak’s movements become more and more lascivious and sexual, inviting Jonas to begin playing with his pubic hair.

Isak sighed. “Fine! Fuck me already! Fuck me thoroughly!” Jonas smiled a lazy smile and leaned down and captured that delicious nipple once again.  

He gave a hard leaked and then began to suck at it for real. Even though Jonas wasn’t expecting a sweet nectar to leak out of Isak’s nipples, he still sucked as if that was a possibility and sure enough the mix of saliva and sweat almost made him believe that Isak’s nipple was milking goodies.

“Fuck Isak! You’re so delicious!” he groaned as he dived down for more. Isak whimpered back in agreement. Grinding up as Jonas’s hand pulled his pubic hair and scratched at his skin.

Isak couldn’t move and it was turning him on more than he had imagined. He wanted Jonas to treat him rough and he wanted to pretend he didn’t want it. The thought of Jonas taking him from behind as he struggled to get free, hand butterflies dance around his stomach.

“Hey! Listen! I want you to be rough with me and fuck me hard even if I said stop.”

Jonas let the sweet nipple go with a loud pop and stared at Isak in confusion. “How would I know if you really wanted to stop then?”

“We can have a safe word. If I said yellow scarf, stop. Okay?”

“Alright! Get ready to be taken!” Jonas growled and dived back in. Isak began to squeal and squirm and beg Jonas to stop as Jonas suckled the other nipple and began to pump Isak’s tiny penis.

“Stop! Let me go! No, ungha, no stop, stop sucking my tities. Ugh! Help! Someone help me! Please! Stop!” Isak whimpered and cried in good nature. Jonas was so turned on that he wanted to have the beauty under him already. He bit his right nipple hard, holding the rubbery skin between his teeth as his tongue fucked into the hard nob. He then let the abused skin go and trailed a wet line done Isak’s stomach. He latched his mouth around Isak’s adorable belly button and sucked hard until the skin turned and the button turned inside out. Isak moaned and Jonas smiled as the cute button turned back inside.

He went further down and began to blow Isak. His dick was so small that Jonas put the whole thing in his mouth at once and began to suck it. Isak writhed and thrusted as his happy screams of pleasure filled the room. Not wanting to spare too much time on Isak, Jonas got up after a minute and walked up to Isak’s face.

Isak knew what was coming and licked his lips in happy anticipation before opening his mouth wide. Jona, straddled the bench over Isak’s head and took his dick out of his underwear. Isak couldn’t tear his eyes away. The dick was much smaller than Eskild’s of course but it was still big enough and thick. Jonas slowly brought his member down toward Isak’s mouth and let Isak give the shaft a few hard licks before he pushed his dick down Isak’s throat.

He pushed in fast and all at once, gagging Isak in earnest. Isak hummed and gagged as his mouth and throat stretched to fit the hot member. Isak never wanted his mouth to be without a cock inside it. Slowly Jonas began to pull out and then push back in again as he fucked Isak’s throat. He went on for four minutes until Isak had coughed out a generous amount of spit and swallowed a good bit of pre-cum before Jonas shot his load in his mouth with a loud groan.

“That was the best throat fucking of my life!” Jonas sighed as Isak struggled to swallow all the seed in his mouth. He hummed and mewled and rubbed his tities against Jonas’s ass as he did so.

When Jonas had the energy to get up and Isak was done munching on his meal in that adorable way which had definitely made Jonas hard again, he stood away and observed the little nymph lying at his feet. Tiny cock, almost shriveled and barely hard, tits red and well sucked with love bites all across his stomach, his legs hang open and lifeless revealing his red, wrinkled asshole which was fluttering in anticipation of the rough fucking that was to come. Isak’s lips wear swollen and red, his eyes bloodshot with tears drying and his hands tied back revealing beautiful armpits.

Jonas lunched forward and began leaking said armpit, Isak screamed but the settled back down into struggling and crying wolf as Jonas had his way with his body. Jonas finished his armpit adventure with a long, sloppy lick before he untied Isak’s hands and made him to stand up.

“What are you going to do to me now?” Isak whimpered, his pouty lips smacking temptingly.

“You, you little slut, are going to get fucked in the showers like the little whore that you are!” Jonas began tying Isak’s hands behind his back and he cried and begged him to stop.

“Please! I’m begging you to let me go! Please don’t tear my tight hole apart, please! I can’t take you giant cock up my ass! My hole is too tight to have your arm shoved up it!”

“Yes that hole is tight, alright! I’m gonna stretch you so much that I can fit my head down there! Got to make you lose and nice to give me a baby through that hole, now! Right baby?”

“UNNNNNGH! PLEASE! OH FUCK YES! I wanna have your babies! YESSSSSSS”

In the showers Jonas turned all five shower heads on the east wall on. Steam filled the room as sweat covered both their bodies. Isak was sleek with sweat and cum, his hair stuck to his forehead, making him look like a cherub.

Jonas pushed them both under one of the shower heads. Water drippled down their bodies. Jonas followed the trace of water down Isak’s body, giving two more violent sucks to those pretty tities before biting and sucking his way down to his pelvis. Isak cried and begged his to stop. He struggled and writhed to get away but Jonas wasn’t sure if the thrusts were intentional or if he just couldn’t take the pressure anymore. He spun Isak around and pushed his face against the wall, squishing his face against the white tiles.

Isak wasn’t sure if he wanted to moan or keep up the pretense of being forced. He moaned and pushed his ass out toward Jonas, hoping his friend would just began fucking him already.

Jonas kneeled behind Isak and stared at those wonderful globes. They were the whitest, roundest ass cheeks Jonas had ever seen and he had fucked a lot of girls.  He couldn’t resist taking a huge bite out of the globes which make Isak scream in earnest. Jonas went on to slap the globes hard, one after the other. Isak moaned and screamed as his bubble butt got redder and redder.

“FUCK YES! FUCK! UH! NUUH! NNNNUGH! OOOOH YEA! YES!YESYESYESYESYES!” He screamed.

When Jonas got tired of watching the soft cheeks jiggle and redden, he bit the twice more before sucking five huge love bites out of the already bruised skin. He stepped back and observed his beautiful handy-work and then pulled the cheeks apart to reveal the main dish of the night. Isak’s hole was a sight for sore eyes. The round, red wrinkled hole was winking wantonly at Jonas, practically begging to be stretched around his thick cock. Jonas didn’t want to waste time rimming so instead he grabbed the shampoo bottle on the shelf, uncapped the bottle and pushed the head into Isak’s ass and squirted a generous amount of sleek shampoo into his hole.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” Isak screamed! “It’s cold! Oh fuck!”

“Shhhhh, beautiful! It’ll be warm enough when I push my dick in there!”

Isak shut up. Anticipating. Jonas pulled the bottle away but immediately pushed the cap in it’s place to stop the shampoo from dripping out. Then he covered his own dick in the shampoo and pulled Isak’s ass back and spread his legs wide until his head was what was supporting in weight against the wall and his legs where wide enough for Jonas to drill into his ass, easily.

Jonas’s heart began to beat hard in anticipation. He slowly took the cap away from that glorious butt hole and replaced it with the head of his own dick. A small burning sensation took over Isak’s ass. He grinded his ass around, trying to get more of that dick into his hungry hole. He didn’t have to wait long as Jonas lifted his hips and sand into that beautiful puffy hole. Isak screamed and whimpered, his body struggling to adjust.

“Shhhhh, there there! It’s all good now. I’m gonna fuck you all nice and pretty and your hole’s gonna love that!”

Jonas felt fully surrounded by Isak. He had never felt so close to his friend and now he never wanted to not feel this. It was too perfect.

“Fuck, Isak! You feel so good! Baby, you were born to do this!” He said quietly. Isak mewled in reply. Jiggling his ass to signal Jonas to move.

“Take me! I’m your little whore!”

“Yes! You’re my tiny little cum-whore, aren’t you? You loved it when I came down your throat, didn’t you? Swallowing that load so beautifully! Like a thirsty bitch that you are!”

“Ooooh yes! I want your seed all over! Inside me too! Get me pregnant with that white seed!”

“Fuck yes!” Jonas grunted as he began a harsh, hard thrusting marathon.

“FUCK YES!” Isak screeched. “YES! YES! FUUCK! NNNNNNGH! UH! NNH-UH!OH YES! TEAR ME APART! YESSSS”

“I’m gonna fuck you good! FUCK! UGH! Yes!”

As they moved about, the shampoo in Isak’s ass began to bubble and escape from between the tight ring of skin that Jonas was fucking in a fiery fit, making farting noises to escape. It was obscene. Isak’s head against the white tiles, his hands tied behind his back, his back arched and his legs spread and on tip-toe as his bruised ass cheeks were pulled apart and a giant dick drilled into his asshole making shampoo fart bubbles escape, steam all around them and water falling down Isak’s body. It was the hottest sight Jonas had ever seen.

He wanted to fuck Isak every day now. This was to be his. This hole was made for Jonas to cum inside.

“No one else can fuck you now! You’re my cum-hole now! Do you hear me, whore? Your ass is mine!”

Isak’s eyes shut open. He remembered Eskild saying something similar to him as he had cum in Isak so much that he had tasted it in his mouth. Then the slippery soap inside him moved around and he lost all sense of self.

“Yes! My hole is yours! Make my whole pregnant with your babies!”

“You really want those babies, don’t you slut?” Jonas asked and them slapped Isak’s ass. The sound echoes around the room and Isak’s toes slipped before Jonas gripped his hips again and thrusted in his hole.

“Hmmm, yes! Yes! Yesyesyesyesyesyes!”

“Good, you’re gonna get them!”

Five more thrusts and Jonas came again this time inside Isak’s ruined ass. The white hot cum mixed with the pink chemical shampoo inside Isak.

Jonas screamed his release and leaned over Isak. Isak panted his dick swinging around, still waiting its release. Without pulling out, Jonas opened Isak’s hands and detached him from the wall and made him walk back out of the shower and to the space between the locker and showers where a full length mirror was on the wall.

Isak, realizing what he was doing, felt a pearl of pre-cum bubble from his slit. Jonas positioned them in front of the mirror and gripping Isak’s dick, began to thrust into his with his still half hard dick whilst pumping Isak at the same rhythm. Isak closed his eyes and arched his back, huffing with desire.

“Open your eyes, watch me fuck you!” Jonas instructed. Isak’s eyes flew open and he stared at the mirror where his legs wear spread open to give Jonas space to push into him, his small dick was squeezed in Jonas’s fist and his engorged tities where swinging around wantonly. He raised his hands and grasp his big nipples, stretching and twisting them. A flash of desire and pain shut down to his groin and he came with a high pitched scream. Jonas grabbed his ass cheeks and pushed deep deep into Isak’s hole before squeezing the cheeks and tightening the hole around his dick. Isak was so thin and lean that the very tip was Jonas’s penis was almost detectable through his white translucent skin.

Isak’s cum stuck to the mirror, dripping in small rivulets of clumpy white down the surface. They were both panting hard. 

That was hands down Jonas’s best lay in months. He wanted to go at it again, and again and again. Unfortunately for him, he was spent. But he was far from done with Isak’s sweet ass.

“Bent over, Isak!” he commanded. Isak did, obedient whore. He knew there was more to come and he was eagerly awaiting it.

When he was fully bent with his ass up in the air, Jonas pulled his softening dick out of Isak’s ass with a small wince. Cum and shampoo were mingled at Isak’s entrance. The hole that was initially tight and wrinkled was now a stretched puffy mess, winking and puckered, it was waiting to be fucked again. Jonas couldn’t resist. He pushed two fingers in and began mixing the cum and shampoo around. It was a sight for sore eyes and Jonas was drinking in all that he could. He wished he could capture it.

Suddenly he had an idea.

“Wait here! Don’t more!” Isak jiggled his ass in reply. With a small slap against Isak’s butt cheek, Jonas went back to the locker room.

Isak didn’t have to wait long as Jonas showed up and stood behind Isak. He couldn’t see what Jonas was doing and curiosity was killing him. Then he heard a small clicking sound.

“Nice! Now It’s captured forever! Look!” Jonas held his phone in from of Isak’s face. On the screen was Isak’s ass, round red globes opened to reveal a well fucked, cum dripping hole. Isak moaned and Jonas pushed three fingers inside Isak, in leisure.

He held his phone back up and began to film as his finger swirled around the colorful mix of bubble soap and cum in Isak’s hole.

“Beautiful! This is a fucking masterpiece! An actual “fucking” masterpiece!” Jonas exclaimed. Isak’s faced warmed in embarrassment. He wondered what Jonas would do to those pictures. Who would he show them too? The thought made Isak’s inside stir with lust. He was so embarrassed and turned on that he wanted to pee.

A little more time passed. Isak’s back was beginning to ache but Jonas was having fun pushing in fist into Isak’s hole and capturing the slurping sound of pulling it out with his phone. After fifteen minutes of fisting was filmed on his phone, he finally relented and put the phone down, pushed his fist into Isak and told his to stand up. Isak stood as best as he could with a hand the size of a tennis ball in his ass and wobbled to the showers per Jonas’s command. His nipples were still hard and the movement of that big hand in his ass was almost enough to inspire another orgasm out of him. But instead Jonas pulled his fist out and removed a shower head from the hose, bringing the hose down.

“time to clean you up, dirty whore!” He pushed the thin hose, which met no resistance into Isak’s ass, water still gushing out. Isak yelped but slowly relaxed and leaned against Jonas as his inside was filled with water. They watched as his stomach began to get large, filled with water.

“Look at that! I got you pregnant!” Jonas murmured into Isak’s ear before biting his lobe. Isak moaned, bringing his hands up to hold his water filled stomach which resembled a baby bump. It was so hot that Isak lost all control and came again, thrusting about, making his fake baby bump move about and his tities jiggle.

Jonas pulled the hose out but pushed the shampoo bottle into Isak’s hole, closing the opening to prevent water from coming out. The cap just wasn’t big enough for the stretched hole anymore.

“You actually loo pregnant!” Jonas said appreciatively. Isak agreed. He held his stomach like an actual baby bump and grinned at Jonas.

“I’m pregnant with your babies.”

“Fuck yeah! Come on!” Jonas grabbed Isak’s hand and helped him wobble back to the locker bench. The water moved around inside Isak. He looked so fucking irresistible. He helped Isak lie back down and opened his legs again.

“Hold the up,” He instructed. Isak nodded and waited as Jonas watched Isak and played with himself. Isak wanted to jerk his own hard cock but his huge stomach was in the way so he resigned to pull and twist his nipples. Jonas moaned watching the pregnant looking, big tit Isak beneath him. When he was hard enough, he slowly took the bottle out of Isak’s hole and pushed his own dick in. Isak moaned and squirmed.

“Oh! Oh! Oh yes! Fuck me baby-daddy!” He mewled. He was almost faint now. It was all too much. Slowly Jonas began to help Isak up, until he was sitting in Jonas’s lap, his bulging stomach pressed between them.

Jonas looked into Isak’s eyes before capturing his lips in a burning kiss. He began to lift and drop Isak on his dick until he was fucking him in good earnest.

“Uh!Uh!Uh!Uh!Uh!” Isak hiccupped as he was thoroughly fucked in his pregnant state.

“This is so hot! You’re pregnant with my babies and I’m fucking you! If only your tities had milk! I’d keep you to myself and milk those bags dry every night. Fuck your brains out and get you pregnant all the time.”

“Isak moaned and nodded his head in agreement. He had dreamed of being Jonas’s for a few years now and he had never expected to have that attraction returned. Now here he was wishing he could actually get pregnant with Jonas’s child and have him fuck him like this all nine months long. The thought of getting fucked three times a day by Jonas as Jonas sucked his tits and fucked his ass as his baby bump robbed against Jonas’s stomach, had Isak coming a third time.

After that Isak wasn’t completely lucid as Jonas sucked his tits dry and pumped into him like a rag doll for another 10 or twenty minutes before coming again.  He laid the half-conscious Isak back down and watched as Isak’s breast oozed some colorless fluid and then began to rob his belly. Fucking his belly button until Isak mewled in discomfort and generally observing his friend turned lover.

Despite his inner desire, he hugged Isak to himself and took him back to the showers, pulled out of him and pushed the water out, forcing Isak to push so any remaining water would come out as well.

They both stood then, Isak who was once again fully conscious, turned to Jonas and began kissing him, they kissed and washed until they were both clean, then turning the showers off, went back to the lockers to get dressed.

Jonas kept on staring at Isak, unable to get his eyes away from the ass that had got him off three times in as many hours. Isak smirked and swayed his hips on purpose, driving Jonas mad.

They locked up and walked back home together.

“So, you’re gay?” Jonas asked at last.

“Are you?” Isak returned.

“I think I’m bi, maybe?”

“Hmm,” Isak nodded. “I am gay, I guess. I really like dick, anyway!”

Jonas huffed a laugh. “yeah, I could tell.”

They stayed quiet for a while.

“But,” Jonas began before pausing and catching his breath. “But that was okay, right? I didn’t scar you for life or anything?”

Isak though about how Eskild had fucked him with no lube all night long with his ten-inch dick while whispering about getting Isak pregnant with daddy’s babies and had had to push a shirt in Isak’s mouth to quiet his moans.

“No, I’m good.”

“Good.”

They grinned at each other and continued home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this! Let me know if you want me to continue with more fucked up pairings!


	2. In the middle of the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Eskild are now sleeping together on the regular but that doesn't mean he doesn't have time to add more cocks to his hole...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, if extreme sex is not your thing, don't read.   
> This chapter has Isak/ William sex.  
> Warning: This is all fictional, none of these things are things to do in real life!

Isak laid on his stomach, his legs spread wide in a V shape, Eskild laid above him with his legs looped around Isak’s, keeping them as far apart as possible as Eskild pushed his ten-inch member into Isak’s well-oiled hole.

_Flap flap flap flap_  came the shameless sound of the huge member pulling out and pushing back into Isak’s boypussy. It was sinful as Isak moaned in high pitched screams into the mattress.

“Daddy, ooh daddy. Yesss, fuck me daddy Eskild. Take my boypussy, hmmm,oh!oh!oh!oh!oh!Ah!Ah!Ah!Yea!Ah!ooh! daddy…”

Eskild smiled to himself. He held Isak’s hands in tight grips beside his narrow body. The young boy had been squirming too much, trying to use his hands to crawl away and that was just not something Eskild could have. The smaller boy however had settled into wanton grinding a while back and now was begging for more.

Eskild thought he could spill into Isak’s hole from sunset to sunrise but unfortunately, they had to restrain themselves.

It had become their routine. Eskild and Isak would pretend to go to bed at 10 like Noora and Linn but around one in the morning when both girls were fast asleep, Eskild would go to Isak’s room and fuck him. Every night. It was heaven, having a tight bubble butt boy toy just 20 steps away from his bedroom. Eskild didn’t have to jerk off anymore. No matter what time or day it was, if he felt turned on, he’d just go to Isak’s room, lock the door, take his pants off and fuck him.

Isak wasn’t one for refusing or fighting advances. He would squirm and whimper a bit if he wasn’t in the mood but a bit of rimming always got him all hot and wanton super-fast.

Once Eskild had walked into the room while Isak was studying, he had locked the door and Isak immediately knew what was going to come next and there had been a distant alarm in his eyes. He didn’t say anything however as Eskild took his book and put it away then took out a small cloth from his pocket and had pushed it into his mouth to silence his loud sex noises. He had then pushed him down on the bed, with a bit of difficulty as Isak decided that was the moment to play difficult. So Eskild had ended up with Isak clinging to the towel rack on the wall on his way to run out of the room and his legs dangling in the air where Eskild had lifted him and sank into his hole. It had been very hot and it was the inspiration for their shower sex sessions in which Eskild tight Isak’s hands to the shower curtains pole and fucked him midair as Isak struggled to free himself. Eskild had asked Isak if he was okay with it and he had replied that he liked the forced sex.

Eskild wasn’t one to question things that served him and his dick well.

Forced sex, it was!

Learning this kink however had come at a price as one night a month after their first fuck fest, Isak had come home, bruised and thoroughly fucked. He had said his friend had caught him in the shower and had fucked him for hours before tiring and letting Isak go.

“He filled my stomach with water, I looked pregnant!” Isak explained with a hot flush on his skin, making his nipples harden. He had looked shy and horny as he told Eskild how his friend, Jonas, had fucked him unconscious and how his stomach was heavy with his seed inside Isak.

Eskild had tried to focus on how hot it was to imagine Isak fucked rather unwillingly until he was literally pregnant with the amount of seed inside him and to not be jealous that some other guy had stuck his dick in his beautiful boy pussy and had fucked his hole raw.

Still, it had made him burn with jealousy. That night, Isak’s hole had been swollen and overused so fucking him wasn’t an option. Eskild fucked his mouth, made him gag before he shoot his load down the boy’s throat but from then on, he had been fucking Isak regularly to make sure he wasn’t seeking comfort elsewhere.

Still, he knew Isak was fucking around. Just two weeks before, Eskild had been out with his friends at a gay bar and he had accidentally saw Isak getting fucked by a huge hairy guy in the back alley as another guy fucked his throat and a third guys kept watch to make sure they weren’t caught.

Eskild had told Isak that he must take a test to make sure he hadn’t gotten any diseases. Fortunately, he was fine. Still Eskild worried.

Another hobby of Eskild’s these days, was to milk Isak’s breasts. He had ordered a device online which was for milking breast and he had been using it on Isak, as a result, now almost permanently, Isak had small walnut size tits that jiggles and squirted clear fluids when he was fucked hard. He would leave the device on Isak’s small breast all night long and in the morning he had boobs like a woman’s. Eskild liked to suck the sweet nectar out of that soft flesh. He called it “Isak juice” and he had a 10 ml bottle always filled with it on his person and he would drink small gulps from it when he missed Isak’s boobs.

Isak mewled and writhed as Eskild did his experiments on his body but secretly he liked them. He even played with his new tits in school when he got horny and for a price, even let others do it. He had to hide his big titties with loose sweaters and Eskild had gotten him a small bra that he could wear and make them stop jiggling. It was the hottest thing ever.

The first time he had let anyone touch them had been after gym one day when Julian Dahl, had caught him taking his shirt off and had seen the round, perky tits. His eyes had been so big Isak was worried they’ll pop out. So in order to shut him up, Isak had led him to a stall and let him suck the tits and drink the juice. Julian had handed him 50 kroner afterwards. Isak was so pleased with the result that now beside Eskild’s morning milking sessions, he had a lunch period business in the toilets, letting anyone who was willing to pay to drink his milk.

It wasn’t milk, of course. Isak had done some research and it seemed it was happening as a result of the constant sucking and engorging, making his body confused and making it produce hormonal fluids to immediate milk.

Isak wasn’t complaining. He had a regular of 5 to 10 people who showed up in a long queue in the out-of-order toilets at the back of the school, to get a chance to suck Isak’s boobs. He charged 100 kroner for 5 minutes of sucking. The costumers were happy to pay for a taste.

He also let Jonas fuck him while squeezing his boobs dry every time he went over to his house for their “study sessions”. The sessions were mostly three hours of Jonas filling Isak with water and fucking the pregnant looking boy while drinking his milk and spilling his seed inside Isak and whispering about Isak having his babies and thirty minutes of studying.

These days, Isak was completely fucked out and he loved it. At the back of his head, he thought of himself as a bit of a whore. Getting fucked 10 times a week and letting stranger have their way with his body in exchange for money and he loved it!

He even snuck out to fuck strangers sometimes. He had once let three forty-something year old men fuck him in a back alley like a street whore. They had been rough and mean and rude and they had taken off all his clothes in the cold weather and fucked him as they were dressed in their warm coats. They had come in all his holes and taken pictures and videos for later and Isak had let them.  He was considering actually working as a sex worker the next summer to save some money! That way he wouldn’t have to beg his father for money every month.

The tit-sucking business was already paying for all his expanses as it was! Maybe it wasn’t something he should have been proud of but he was. He had found a way to survive on his own and he wasn’t ashamed of it. Plus it was fun to get fucked. He liked the feeling of hard cock up his ass. He liked the rough touch of it down his throat right before he gagged. He liked how boys looked at his pretty new boobs like he was some kind of miracle fallen from the sky.

He sometimes had a vicious thought that one day, he’d be the boy who every guy in Oslo had fucked. They thought alone made him all hot and bothered.

He was already hoping that soon Eskild would bring his five close friends home one night for a real gangbang. He wanted to know what it felt like to have two cocks in his ass and one in his throat as two others sucked the life out of his tits.

Eskild grunted one last time before hot liquid filled up Isak’s fuckhole and dripped out with unsavory sounds. He wiggled his hips a bit, making the cum slush around. He loved the feeling of Eskild’s babies in his ass. He told him as much. Eskild chuckled and pulled out. Slapping Isak’s ass once.

“Yes, baby boy! Daddy loved the feel of his babies in your face too. You’re gonna give daddy beautiful babies, aren’t you?”

Isak mewled, turning around and grinding his hip up seductively. He had learned it from a belly dancing tutorial online. He looked just liked a naked professional belly dancer, pushing his pelvis up and inviting anyone to fuck him. Eskild leered down at the enchanter beneath, still aroused by the vulgar display of lasciviousness.

“You better stop or I’ll keep fucking you until your body’ll be 80 percent cum”

“Yum,” Isak moaned. “Yes daddy. Make me all 100% cum! I’m your cum slut! Yes!” Eskild laughed quietly again before leaning down and capturing Isak’s lips in a burning kiss before leaving. Isak sighed and stretched. Cum gushed out of his hole and sullied his sheets. He kept of stretching, linking his ankles and bringing his legs up, exposing his hole to the cool weather and pushing. He grunted as more cum squirted out. Slowly, he brought his hands down, caressed his torso until he reached his voluptuous man boobs. He cupped his hands around them, they fit perfectly, as squeezed hard. Pain and electricity shot to his groin making his miniature dick twitch. He hadn’t come. These days, Eskild didn’t have time to make sure Isak came as well and only managed to leave a load inside the younger boy before he had to go back to his room and catch up on his sleep. So Isak ended up fucking himself with a dildo or fisting himself until he came.

He continued to squeezed his liquid-filled titties and as juice sprayed out and covered his chest and stomach. He pushed a finger in his belly button and collected the wet nectar on his finger before putting his finger in his mouth and sucking the sweet elixir off. He moaned. He tasted good, liked overly sweet strawberry juice and milk and sex. He moaned louder. Directing his left breast towards his mouth and squeezing again until a good amount of fluid began to spray out like a hose. It looked like he was pissing out of his tit. He drank down the sweet juice of his own titty as his other hand traveled downed to his gaping hole and he pushed three fingers in, massaging the hot cum around against his walls, he pushed on until he found his prostate. He whimpered.

_Yes, right there._

He pressed his fingers on it, pumping his hole with his fist and milking himself into his own mouth with the other until he came with a quiet cry. His body fell apart. He laid down and waited for his breathing to even. He then took his fist out of his sensitive hole and began to lick it. He just loved the taste.

When he was done, he picked up his breast devices and pushed the soft flesh into the tube and began to twist the cap, creating a painful vacuum that sucked up with small nipple and breasticles up, making them purple and engorged. He did the same with the other before pulling up his blanket and falling asleep.

*

Another new development was Noora’s boyfriend. He was a rich boy from third grade. He looked moody and angry all the time and Isak didn’t like him. He made Isak feel weird. Like he could see what Isak was hiding under his clothes and he was judging him for it. Unfortunately, Friday and Saturday nights were now William nights as he almost always stayed over. This complicated things, as Eskild couldn’t come to Isak’s room for their nightly fucks and so Isak usually went to Jonas’ in order to get fucked or went to a gay bar and let strange men have their way with him.

But that Friday, Isak had been too tired to leave and so with whispered conversations in the kitchen, Isak and Eskild had decided to go to Isak’s room under the pretense of watching a scary movie that they knew the girls hated and fuck until morning.

Things went just as planned and by two in the morning Isak had been fucked against the window(as their regular audience the old lady from across the street watched and pretended she wasn’t), he was fucked doggy style and bent over a desk and fisted and milked. There was still small milky smudges on the window where Eskild had pushed him into the glass as he fucked him from behind with his legs linked and hanging in the middle of the air by Eskild’s hands.

Isak had seen the old lady watch all this with lust and horror in her eyes. She had squinted and gasped when she had noticed his milking breast and looked away to pray or babble in shock before sneaking looks again. Isak had grabbed his breasts and opened the window and squeezed until milk had squirted out and fallen down for a lucky bastard to drink. He had felt dirty and wrong doing it and it had just turned him on more than before.

Finally, Isak laid back down on his mattress as Eskild slowly dressed and got ready to leave. Isak was so exhausted. He was all covered in cum as Eskild had come both inside his ass and over his body, robbing the sticky seeds over his body and making him filthy.

Isak didn’t even have the energy to clean up. He just laid there, breathing slowly with his small frame exposed and vulnerable. Isak was not sure when Eskild left but he could see a small light in the doorway where Eskild had not quite closed the door yet.

Isak figured Eskild couldn’t resist and might have gone to take a Viagra before coming back to fuck Isak while he slept until morning. The thought made Isak’s insides flutter. He was impatient for his second fuck-marathon of the night. He laid there, mewling softly and playing with his nipple as he waited for Eskild to return.

 The door creaked as he came back in but Isak didn’t open his eyes. He smiled softly to himself as Eskild locked the door and he continued to leisurely play with his nipple. He hoped Eskild would play the intruder game. The game was when Eskild came to Isak as a stranger and supposedly forced himself on a writhing, fighting Isak. It was Isak’s favorite even though Eskild hated it. He said it was too much effort and exhausted him, so he only did it to please Isak.

He heard Eskild’s soft steps as he got closer and his heart began to beat faster. He wanted it so bad. He wanted to be fucked all over again. He was never going to get tired of getting fucked.

Eskild kneeled beside his bed. Isak heard his labored, aroused breaths.

“Holy fucking hell,” came a quiet whisper. Immediately Isak’s eyes flew open, that was not Eskild’s voice. And sure enough, there he was, William. He was kneeling beside Isak’s naked form and his eyes roamed Isak’s body from his jutted out ribs and hollow stomach to his juicy titties, to his three-inch cock and his spindly legs which were spread wide to also show a creamed asshole. His hands were wondering over Isak as if he was afraid to touch him and he would disappear. He looked hungry like a wolf too thirsty and hungry after a barren winter.

Isak wanted to close his legs and cover himself. He felt cold and scared, his nippled tightened into wrinkled knobs and he felt the urge to wet the bed. Still he couldn’t move. He laid there, naked and helpless as the tall, strong man leered at his seductive form. His hands hovered over Isak, going up and down but not yet touching anything as he seemed too overwhelmed to choose one place to devour first.

Isak couldn’t help it anymore. A small trickle of piss began to drip out of his pisshole, making the room smell of urine. William stared with interest, fascinated by Isak’s display of helplessness. He then brough his hand over and began to tickle under Isak’s cock, making him cry out as more piss came out. Isak began to writhe but he was already in William’s grip. William’s other hand slowly came down on his hardened nipple and in another show of fear, Isak’s juice began to trickle out of his titties. William pushed a finger in Isak’s piss hole, making Isak cry out again.

“Is this a dream? Are you for fucking real?” He asked Isak’s tity as he was staring at the juicing bosom. He leaned over and licked the bubbling fluid away. He hummed.

“Delicious!”

He then dived in, he swallowed the tit, which was the size of a small apple, whole in his mouth and gave a hard suck. He also began to fuck the hole in Isak’s dick with his index finger. Isak didn’t know what to do, he laid there, whimpering and mewling as William had his way with him.

Part of him was scared and mortified but the other part was excited and turned on. Here was Noora’s boyfriend, fucking Isak! He could never imagine why his body oozed such sexual appeal to the men around him but as he felt something detach from his core and gush out of his breasticle into William’s mouth, he didn’t care about the reason.

William let go of his breast with a loud slurpy pop. “I love drinking milk from breasts. I love your milk baby. It tastes so good, it can cure diseases!” He brought out his big tongue and leaked the tender flesh of Isak’s tit. His tongue was warm, wet and rough. It was huge and it covered Isak’s whole titty. Isak squirmed.

“aaaaaaaaaa,” he said in a high pitched mumble. William, encouraged by Isak’s reaction, slowly brought himself up and over Isak. He was wearing soft pants and a softer T-shirt. The fabrics touched Isak’s naked body and sent a shiver down his spine.

William stopped skinning Isak’s boobs with his rough tongue and came up to capture Isak’s lips in a swearing kiss. Isak struggled but it was no use. The man engulfed him and held him tight in his grasp as he grinded his hard cock against Isak’s stomach through his pants and pushed his tongue deep into Isak’s mouth. Isak dully noted that he was kissing like they did in porn; open mouth and sloppy. It felt intrusive to have William take him like that and yet he did nothing to stop him.

When William came up for air, Isak stared at him with wide eyes, anticipating the next moves. William stared down at him, still to mesmerized by this boy with big boobs and a hot hole beneath him. He wanted to protect the weak creature beneath him and devour him at the same time. He thought to himself that the young boy would look so beautiful in a sex swing. He would tie him down and strap him in, he'd squeeze his breasts and gag him and leave him there and feed him his seed only and drink his milk and fuck him whenever he wished it.

Yes, this boy would make a great sex toy for him. It would be as if he owned a goddess of sex and fertility. The thought of the golden angel hanging all exposed and helpless in the middle of the air with his boypussy all wide and available and a puddle of William’s seed beneath him where it had dripped out of that glorious hole, made him even harder. He touched the boy’s stomach. He didn’t remember the boy’s name as he had barely ever noticed him as “one of the many roommates of Noora”. It didn’t really matter as he would call him “William’s little girl” anyway. He was a sight for sore eyes this beauty. William pushed his pants down and pulled out his cock. He was of a good size, 8 inches and very thick. He hoped the boy would be able to take it.

“I’m gonna fuck you now, girly. You’d like that won’t you?” He asked in a deep voice. Isak shook his head and began to struggle about, whimpering.

“mmmmm,ne, oh,uhhhm,” he made the smallest noises and Wiliam shushed him to calm down.

“It’ll be so much fun, baby. You just wait!” He brought a hand down to Isak’s hole and pushed it in at once rather harshly. Isak yelped and moved around a bit. He wasn’t every wet and that was a problem. Impatient, William grabbed one of Isak’s breasts and squeezed it very hard. Isak saw stars as a strong spray of Isak’s juice filled William’s cupped hand. He took his hand down and dripped the milky water in but most of it just dripped on the mattress. Frustrated, William looked around to find a small bottle beside the bed full of the clearish juice of Isak’s breasts. He smiled, uncapped the bottle and milked Isak into the bottle some more.

Then he moved the bottle down and poured the milk in Isak’s asshole. He smirked and left the bottle around before pushing his hand back in and wetting the walls. When he was satisfied he ,oved his throbbing shaft between those white thigh and positioned himself for entry. He captured a tit in his mouth and pushed in. The boy’s body showed some resistance before breaking and letting William entrance. He sighed as he was surrounded by the warm tightness of the boy’s pussy.

“I love this pussy. God! How many have been in here, huh? It feels so ready for me. Guess they were making you ready for me then, huh baby girl?” He told the boy with a smirk. Isak was slowly grinding his hips up beneath him, heat and desire making him incoherent. He hated William and the fact that someone he disliked had complete control over him, made him hornier. He robbed his sensitive nipple against William's chest and mewled wantonly.

“Fuck me papi!” He didn’t know where the name came from but he liked that William had ownership of his hole now. William didn’t need to be told twice as he began to fuck Isak into the mattress with harsh, fast thrusts that took the air out of Isak. He continued to suckle on Isak as Isak pushed his hands into his greasy hair and pushed his chest further down William’s throat. William hugged him close, bringing Isak up and sitting him down in his laps. Isak began to bounce on his dick like a frantic bunny.

William smiled at the thought. His little bunny. He was papi’s little sex doll. He was gonna do so many nasty things to that body. He slowly began to get up and walk them to the door, he slowly unlocked the door as Isak continued to bounce on his dick like the whore that he was.

He opened the door and slowly took them to the living room. Isak was too out of it to realize. He was moaning wantonly and robbing himself against William like a real cumslut. It was irresistible. William laid Isak down on the floor at the bottom of the sofa and pulled out to crouch over the couch before pushing back in. He pushed Isak’s legs down until they touched his ears. How he was a hole and only a hole, the boy attached to the glorious gates of heaven was squeezed into a ball in the small space between the sofa and the coffee table. William pulled out and looked around until he found what he was looking for and there, beneath the window was a think candle, he picked the candle up and pushed it into the hole before picking up the lighter that was beside it and lighting the candle.  The candle began to get warm and deform in that glorious hole. William smirked, collecting a bit of hot wax with the spoon left behind on the table and bringing the liquid to Isak’s nipples and dripping them over the knobs. Isak hissed but before he could protect or cry out in pain, the wax dried and covered his voluptuous bosoms in a sculpted stated.

“I don’t like that,” Isak squirmed under the warmth of the candle as William just laughed and leered down at him. He then pulled the candle out of Isak’s ass and pulled Isak up only to lie him down on the sofa. He proceeded to cover the entirety of those beautiful tits on wax and filled Isak’s bellybottun with wax as well. He then poured the rest inside Isak’s hole (despite Isak’s helpless protests) and blew the candle. He looked down at his handy work and licked his lips. The little bunny looked good enough to eat.

He then pulled at isak’s small cock. It was small and definitely not hard and the soft flesh was so inviting that without another thought, William began to fuck into it with his own dick. Isak bit his lip and closed his eyes and began to writhe sexually under him. The sensation was too much. He wanted William inside his dick. He wanted him to fuck him senseless.

They went on for a while until William pushed his hand into Isak’s hole and slowly pulled out the wax sculpture he had made of Isak’s hole. Isak looked with wonder as William set it on the table and began to fuck Isak’s now dry hole again in earnest. He slowly pulled the breast wax models off as well and began to lick the sensitive skin as juice flowed out of Isak from the pressure of William ramming into him so fast and hard.

“nnnngh,unghhh,nnnnnugh,hmph,uhmph,” Isak made soft sexual noises as he got closer to his release. He soon squirted out a pitiful cum as this was the seventh time he came that night and his body shivered and tingled from the pressure. William picked his pace, snapping Isak’s teeth and making his eyes go blurry as he fucked Isak’s tight, dry hole with an inhuman speed. He leaned down and swallowed Isak’s breast and sucked HARD. Isak thought his soul was getting sucked out of him as William gulped down Isak’s juicy essence and then came with a low growl down his throat, filing Isak up to the brim with white hot cum.

“You’re such a good girl, you’re a great mommy. Feeding your babies from your milk and serving men.” William whispered in Isak’s ear. Isak giggled quietly and squirmed around making a small amount of cum gush inside him again.

“Fuck, if you keep going, I’ll just keep coming baby girl! Come on my bunny, let the man rest!” He kissed Isak’s cheek and pulled him up in his arms and took him to his bed. He laid down the snoozing body of Isak and pulled out of his hole. He watched as his seed dripped out and then, deciding he didn’t like the idea, laid Isak down on his stomach and pushed the cum back into him with his fingers. He kissed the round globe of Isak’s ass and took a small bite that made Isak whimper once before he whispered quietly in Isak’s ear: “My bus friends would have loved to know you.”

Then he left to collect his Wax sculptures of Isak and left in the dead of night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!


	3. A busy Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eskild decides to invite everyone for a Christmas party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes gangbang and some seriously disturbing stuff! If weird sex isn't your thing, stay away!  
> All is consensual but still very weird!  
> Disclaimer: All this is fictional and is not supported by common sense or biology. it's a crack!  
> So I wasn't gonna write anymore but here this is. I'm gonna add one more chapter later and then it's over. Thanks for reading.

Christmas party

Eskild had decided that they'll be holding annual Christmas parties at the kollektiv from now on and no amount of protest from the fellow three roommates could dissuade him. He had made a list. There was the four of them and the girls, Eva,Vilde,Chris and Sana. Then there was Jonas who had asked if he could bring three boys he knew and Eskild had just said the more the merrier. There was Noora's boyfriend and Eva's partner PChris.

The night of the party, the girls showed up first then came William and PChris together. William had stared at Isak which had made the boy squirm uncomfortably. William scared him. Ever since that night, he had tried to get Isak to his place in many different ways but Isak refused. He was sure William was planning to do something wicked to him and even though Isak liked fucking around, he didn't want to do it with him.

At last, Jonas arrived with Elias and two boys Isak hardly knew. One of them was the pathetic virgin who was always following Vilde around at parties and the other was this guy he knew as the nerd from his history class. Isak knew Jonas had planned something for the night. Jonas wouldn't just drag so many people here for no reason.

 Elias had tormented Isak for years, calling him gay and asking if Isak would give him a blow and Isak guessed the virgin was desperate enough for sex that he'd fuck anyone with a wet hole. He couldn't figure out the nerd boy's deal though.

The party went on, William let Isak be and spent the time flirting with Noora. So the night was fine. Around eleven o'clock, PChris announced there was a bakka party they should all go to and everyone agreed.

Isak wasn't very keen on going so he volunteered to clean up. He figured it would mean he would go later than the others. Jonas said he'd help too but everyone else left. Isak had worried the boys were gonna stay back but all three left together to the party. Isak calmed down and began to clear away glasses and beer cans. Jonas moved around, picking bowls of snack off the floor. There was a comfortable silence between them.

Isak was done sooner than he intended and told Jonas he was going to go get changed and went to his room. He stripped down to his boxers before getting a wicked idea to wear something that covered less and took those off too. He stood before the full length mirror against his wall and stared at himself. Just then he heard a distant bang across the house. He jumped a bit.

"Jonas?" He called but there was no reply. Isak began to get worried.

*

Jonas opened the back door and let the boys in. He felt slightly bad about this but he really had no other choice.

Mahdi had gotten him 10 thousand kronor worth of weed and Jonas had not had the money for it. The weed was long gone and Mahdi was pissed! So when the boy told him that he won't get any more for Jonas unless he gave him his money's worth, Jonas had a brilliant plan.

" I know someone," Jonas told him. "Best lay in all of Oslo. I can get a night with you in exchange?"

" I can get laid on my own, thanks."

"Bro! This is different. It's a boy and he has the tightest ass in this town! He also has boobs... with milk. He's such a slut. You can do whatever you want to him and he'll still take it with a soft moan. He's sin itself. I take his ass on the regular. Trust me!"

Mahdi had looked interested to say the least.

"I like group sex"

"We can get people! I bet Elias will be into it! "

"Elias?!"

"He's been lusting after that white ass for years! Since middle school."

"Gross. "

"Then there's Magnus! He's desperate for a fuck! He'll be all over this, so what do you say?"

It was settled. They knew about the Bakka party that was the same night as the kollektiv's Christmas party so they were sure everyone would leave eventually. A bit of planning had Jonas stay back with Isak and the boys pretending to leave until Jonas could open the back door and sneak them in.

All worked out and the boys finally made it in. Elias looked ready to just jump Isak any second and Magnus was jumping up and down in excitement.

"Dude, you think his rack is really huge? Like balloons! Faen! Do you think I can fuck his tits? Like just push my thing into the balloons!"

"Dude! You've met him! His tits aren't that big!"

"I'm gonna fuck him with his hands tied and his boobies jiggling around in front of a mirror. " Elias growled threateningly. Jonas began to second guess his gangbang plan.

Isak's holes were just his to take. But he had debts to pay and the boy with the juicy tits got everyone all hot and bothered. Everyone wanted a piece of that ass. Jonas could relate.

"Jonas?" Isak called in a scared voice again. Jonas made a silence sign and gesture the boys forward.

"yeah?" He called back.

"Did you hear that noise?"

"What noise?"

" the BANG sound!"

"I didn't hear anything."

"I'm sure! I heard something. "

"Don't be a pussy Isak. " Jonas was finally behind Isak's door. As Isak babbled on Jonas opened the door and went inside with the boys following. Isak stood with his back towards them, rifling through clothes on the floor. His naked bubble butt was up in the air. Inviting the boys in. He moved his hips around unaware of the four horny boys behind him, getting hard. The boys looked at each other and with a nod pounced. 

 Elias grabbed Isak's ankles and Jonas went in front and grabbed his wrists they lifted him up as Isak began to scream. Mahdi brought out a silky tie out of his pocket and tied it around Isak's eyes as The two boys held Isak up in the air.

“Let go! Ugh! Ugh!” Isak continued to grunt. The boys paid him no attention and slowly walked back with Isak in their arms towards the living room. Jonas had already made the room ready. He had pushed the table aside and placed a few cushions on the floor for when they set Isak down. Jonas’s mouth was watering at the sight of the struggling beauty in front of him. The boys took turns getting naked first Magnus and Mahdi who then exchanged places with Jonas and Elias and held Isak down as the boys changed. Isak squirmed and screamed but didn’t ask them to let him go.

When everyone was naked, they slowly turned Isak around and laid him down on the floor with one cushion under his head and one under his ass. Then Magnus and Mahdi each grabbed an ankle and spread Isak’s legs wide open as Jonas and Elias each grabbed a hand and held Isak down.

“Ugh!” Isak grunted thrusting his hips in the air. With a nod, Jonas removed the blindfold and Isak squinted around. 

There, around him were four very naked, very big and very hard boys. Isak felt precum bubble out of his mini-cock.

“Bro! Look at those boobs! Fuck! Can I touch them?” Magnus shouted with excitement. Isak whimpered pitifully. Jonas grabbed a nipple between his fingers and squeezed milk out of Isak’s juicy titty.

“Of course you can! That’s why he’s here. For you to use him as you please, right Isak?” Isak thrusted his hip up. In this position with his barely three-inch-long flaccid dick, you could hardly tell Isak had a dick at all. The soft hair covered around his miniature cock and the round knob nestled between the hair looked like a gaping wet pussy. Mahdi licked his lips. His mouth was watering, he leaned down and licked the small knob. Isak wailed, his back arched, pushing his tits high in the air and his stomach convulsed and his legs and hands shivered. Mahdi began to lap at his pussy/cock, drinking up the precum and squeezing his tongue into the hole at the tip of Isak’s dick. Isak continued to mewl as Mahdi ate him out. Elias smirked and moved forward, just as Isak opened his mouth to scream again, he pushed his cock in. Isak gurgled but Elias didn’t budge and pushed further in until Isak began to suck him off.

Magnus let go of Isak’s leg and dived for his beloved tits. The pointy knobs were high up in the air as Isak kept on arching his back and squirted juice out of those mamas. Magnus stuck his tongue out and took a taste. It was way too delicious. Before he knew it, he took the small nipple into his mouth and began to suckle like a babe at his mother’s tit. He brought one hand up to knead the other breast and spray milk everywhere and the other hand to his cock as he jerked himself off. Isak moaned around Elias’s dick and began to squirm around trying to escape Magnus’s teeth and intrusive tongue as he bit and sucked and tongue-fucked Isak’s titty.

Jonas smirked and moved to grab the leg Magnus had let go. He pulled the leg back glanced down at Isak’s hole. It was tight and wrinkled, waiting for an expert to stretch it wide open. Jonas wet his middle finger with spit and slowly began to massage Isak’s tense skin that protected his most precious part.

Isak was so overwhelmed. Fear and lust mixed together as Jonas and those perfect strangers ravaged his body. Mahdi had taken his small dick in his mouth and was eating him out where the small balls and penis nestled looking more like a third hole. He brought a finger up and started to rob at Isak’s groin. The small boy mewled and writhed, pushing his suckle sack deeper into Magnus’s throat and swallowing more of Elias’s dick in his own mouth. Mahdi sniggered.

“This pussy is never gonna get rid of us! We’re gonna fuck you from now until forever. Right boys?” Everyone made a noise of agreement and Isak cried out unhappily. Another gush of cum came out of him and Mahdi swallowed it straight up.

“Guys! You should try his tits! They are so fucking delicious!” Magnus rose from his comfortable position to say.

“Let me see,” Elias said as he pulled out of Isak’s mouth and laid down to suckle the other breast. He hummed, the sound vibrated through Isak’s body. He moaned.

“No, please! Stop! Please don’t! Oh! AAAAA! Oh fuck! Please! Leave me alone! I’m begging you! No! No! nonono! Oh! yeah! FUCK! AH!” Isak whimpered and begged as Magnus and Elias ate his breasts and sucked the juicy milk out of his titties and Jonas began to fuck his hole with two fingers just as Mahdi fucked Isak’s penis with one finger and ate him out. Hands roamed up and down Isak’s body as he began to cry and convulse in fear and pleasure.

Jonas knew their safe word was still “yellow scarf” just as Isak knew and so he ignored Isak’s pleas.

“Stop! Ugh! It hurts! Please! Stop milking me! No! I don’t want you to fuck my holes! Let me go! Help! Somebody help!” Isak screamed feebly.

It was the hottest thing he had ever experienced. No one paid him any attention as they suckled and poked and fingered his body and he got closer and closer to release.

“I don’t wanna come! No! no! No! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” His voice was high pitched and restrained. It sent shivers of pleasure up and down Elias’s body making him crave when he could be inside of him. He let go of the nipple and raised himself so instead he grabbed the apple size breast in his fist.

“dude! Look!” He called to Magnus who stopped his suckling to look over. Elias squeezed the breast. The smallest of holes opened at the tip of the nipple and creamy fluid bubbled out. He did it again and again as Isak continued to scream and cry and beg him to stop.

“Please! You’re wasting all my milk! Your making my titty hurt!”

“Is it now?” asked Elias as he began to probe the needle thin hole of Isak’s nipple with his nail. Isak moaned as the nail widened the hole making a small entrance in Isak’s nipple.

“Fuck! That’s cool!” Magnus said as he began to do the same thing. The tip of the nipples opened. Elias stuck the tip of his tongue in and tasted the skin there as twice the amount of juice as before flowed out. It was a full blown stream of yellow-white cream gushing out. The widened skin gaped and convulsed as it produced more liquid.

“I wanna fuck that hole!” Elias said as he rose and brought his big dick to the tiny hole. It was hardly possible but he had to try as he squeezed the tit in his fist and made the small nipple burst as wide as possible and pushed the mushroom head of his cock into the tiny hole.

“ooooooh!” Isak mewled wantonly. Everyone watched as Elias fucked the small hole, with each thrust pushing more and making the gap wider. Isak’s breast had begun to swell and engorge. they were bigger than ever almost the size of a ball with the constant suckling and abuse, the nipples engorged into walnut sized buttons, soon the milk hole was big enough to actually fit the very tip of Elias’s cock and he began to fuck the jiggling titty in earnest. The other boys, were as excited as Magnus grabbed the other engorging titty in his hand and began to fuck the other milk hole as wide as the other.

Isak stared at horror at his breasts that were suddenly the size of a pregnant woman’s. and the nipple that was bursting with a big cock stuck inside of it. The nipple was torn open and latched around the mushroom heads of the dicks that were pushing into it like second cloth. He wondered if he would always stay this big. He could never hide these with baggy clothes. The thought sent a tingling shock down his groin and a drop of piss came out from the fear.

He'd have to walk around naked with his big bust out for anyone to grab and fuck! Isak began to whimper in earnest as he laid back down and writhed and struggled. Isak’s nectar kept on gushing out each time Magnus and Elias took their dicks out of the holes. Jonas brought a finger forward and began to push it in the milk gland. The skin felt like plastic and it was most definitely stretched and torn where the big dicks had pushed in. There was a circle two centimeters wide in Isak’s suddeny engorged nipples and it was oozing out lubricant begging to be fucked hard.

“Our turn,” announced Jonas as he pushed Magnus and Elias out of the way so he and Mahdi could fuck the nipple holes. Elias moved to Isak’s hole. It was hardly stretched so he began to lick the skin and slowly fuck Isak with his tongue. Magnus began to tickle Isak’s small penis and slapped it so it would bounce around like jelly. He began pumping his own dick in his fist again.

“Fuck! Isak you’re so hot! I’m so glad you’ll be my first pussy to have. He then straddled Isak and began to push his dick into Isak’s pubic area, fucking he small space beside Isak’s pussypenis. Isak’s breast squelched and made farting noises as the milk tried to escape out from beneath the dicks inside the nipple holes. Isak’s chest was all covered in his thick juice. The smell of sex and sweat was mixed with the sexual scent of Isak’s juice as it dripped down and covered Isak.

Isak kept up the pretense and continued to beg for them to stop even though he was so intrigued by the two new fuckholes he had acquired and wanted to know what was to come next. Magnus’s dick robbed against Isak’s balls and he rutted him like a sad puppy. Isak thought Magnus was pathetic as he tried to find a hole to fuck Isak in.

Elias was done rimming Isak. He ate out of the bubble butt. The hole was stretched and quivering begging for a dick to fill it. Just as Elias took a step back from the well-rimmed hole, Magnus grinded back down and went into the hole in one rough motion. Isak screamed in pain and his body tensed. Thankfully Magnus was smaller than all the other dicks Isak had had in his ass so it wasn’t too hard to adjust. Magnus however was in heaven. Surrounded by Isak’s comfortable inside, he was warm and wet and he was ready to come already. Five enthusiastic, rough thrusts later, Magnus spilled his seed into Isak with a loud cry. Mahdi and Jonas looked back at him with judgmental eyes but didn’t stop fucking the soft holes of Isak’s breasts.

“bitch has some fine holes,” grunted Mahdi. “Never thought I’d be able to fuck into a milky tit but here I am!”

“We’re gonna fuck these boobs until they are torn so wide Isak you would never stop leaking juice,” Jonas seethed as he too came close to his release. He held on tight to the soft skin of the titty hole and gushed his cum out deep into Isak’s breast. The tit swelled even more, gurgling noises rose as Isak whimpered as Jonas stepped back to catch his breath, the hole gaped open, big as a cherry and cum came out like a fountain mixed with milk. It made wild noises as the boys watched Isak’s body in wonder and awe.

“Damn!” Exhaled Elias. Jonas and Magnus moved up to Isak’s face and had him suck them back to hardness. They kept o pulling his face this way and that, each one trying to get hold of the puffed up lips and the wet cave between. Elias began to fuck Isak’s glory hole. He grabbed Isak’s globes and squeezed them tight as he began to drive into his tight ass with speed.

“NNNNGH! UMPHHH,UNGH! AH!OH!” Isak made small noises as Elias’s dick drilled so hard into him that Isak was sure he was trying to fuck the back of Isak’s throat from down there.

Mahdi was the next one to come inside Isak’s other boob. The right boob was already drizzling and getting smaller as thick liquid gushed out of the widened gap. Cum trickled out of Isak’s left nipple when Mahdi was done coming inside it. As Mahdi went and sat on the couch trying to catch his breath, Magnus continued to fuck Isak’s face as Elias began to play with his penis while still ramming into his hole. Just a second after Elias shot his load up Isak’s ass, Isak came as well.

Everyone settled down as they watched liquids leak out of Isak and have his mouth fucked by Magnus. They sat around the room, staring at their sex toy in the middle of the room and slowly got hard again.

Isak was exhausted and yet so energized. He felt like he wanted at least five more loads in his ass. He felt sexy and horny as whitish juice kept on dripping out of his boobs. He was all soaked now and so was the floor. The thick smell of Isak’s juices had filled the room and everyone was a bit high on the smell.  Isak began to twist his hips, moving them in his vulgar belly dance moves, pushing his penis up and exposing his hole to his audiences, his stomach moved in a graceful wave, promising a great talent on Isak’s behalf to ride dicks. Elias took note, thinking he would like to see Isak ride his cock and grind on him like that. 

When everyone was hard again, Mahdi gestured to Jonas. “Bring him here so we can fuck him on the sofa. Jonas nodded and went over to the numb Isak lying helplessly on the floor. Magnus pulled out of his mouth as Jonas helped Isak up and took him to Mahdi.

With the help of Elias, Jonas lifted Isak and sank him down on Mahdi’s dick. Isak moaned wantonly. His breasts squirted again. They were closer to the size of a fist now that the majority of his sexual heat was gone. The nipples however looked widened and split, no longer holding the juice in and instead letting it flow like small streams.

Jonas slapped one of the tits. He watched as if bounced around and splashed milk everywhere.

Isak whimpered and mewled and slowly began to ride Mahdi’s dick.

“You really want that dick, huh Isak?” Mahdi asked, grabbing Isak’s left nipple and twisting and playing with it.

“Oh please! Let me go! I beg you! Fuck me and let me go! Eat my titties! Milk me! Get me pregnant but let me go!” Isak whined innocently.

“yes sir!” Said Elias before moving to the back of the couch and getting hold of Isak’s neck, he arced him back and began to fuck his throat. Jonas moved forward and with Mahdi’s nod, slowly started to sink into Isak’s already filled hole. The glory hole was tight but as Jonas pushed on, it budged and let the second dick in. Isak screamed around Elias’s dick. His face was red and tears were falling from his eyes into his soft curls. He was more stuffed than he had ever been before. Stuffed to the brim. Jonas settled in, took a deep breath. The entrance to heaven itself was between Isak’s legs and it had never been this tight or glorious. He slowly began to move, he pushed in and out of Isak in reverse move of how Mahdi pushed in and out.

Magnus settled on the sofa’s armrest and brought his dick to Isak’s small right tit and began to fuck the tear in the nipple. The boys took turn pushing their index fingers into his left nipple hole as they continued to fuck all of Isak’s holes. Isak screamed and squirmed from pain and pleasure and humiliation. The boys fucked him like that for one more hour. Isak came twice and Magnus shoot into Isak’s tit once. Elias, Jonas and Mahdi followed with their own orgasms after the first hour.

Isak was sad, he wasn’t ready to end this adventure. he wanted them all to come in his hole again.

“Make me pregnant please! Give me your seeds. I wanna have your babies, “He mumbled. The boys smirked.

“Oh we are not done with you yet!”

The next three hours were spent with the boys taking turns fucking Isak’s asshole, his mouth and his two nipple gaps. They came on every inch of him just as Isak leaked juice like a broken pipe. Soon beneath their feet was a puddle of Isak’s juice, making the stone floors slippery as the boys stood, surrounding Isak and fucking his throat in turn. Then they lifted him up and came into his ass one last time before fingering him a bit.

Isak passed out as Elias released his load into his boypussy for the fourth time. His stomach was bloated and round with cum and with his feminine tits and his dick (which had stopped getting hard after the tenth time he came) small and invisible among his pubic hair, he looked like a pregnant woman. Jonas and Mahdi carried him to the shower and washed his body while fucking his unconscious body twice more and suckling on his tits. Magnus and Elias cleaned the living room, collecting the milk on the floor in an old beer bottle and mopping the floors.

By the time they were done, it was nearly 4 in the morning and they all huddled into Isak’s room as they laid his body on the mattress and lay beside him. The juicy tits kept of leaking and the boys took turns suckling them until morning came and the flow finally stopped. Isak’s nipples were wrinkled and raw from the sucking and his dick was red and sensitive. His hole, perhaps in the worst shape of all, was gaping and loosened after taking almost twenty shots and various rough fucks. His stomach was still big and pregnant from the 20 loads of seed inside it.

“Well that was worth it,” Mahdi said quietly as they continued to play with the unconscious body.

“Hell yeah!” Magnus laughed as Jonas and Elias hummed in agreement.

“I wish he could get pregnant!” Jonas mumbled.

“dude!” Elias nagged back. Jonas continued to caress Isak’s bulging stomach.

Yes, using Isak to pay off his debts was a perfect plan!

*

Isak woke up late that evening. He was naked in bed and wet all over. Clumpy cum was dripping out of his ass and his nipples burned in pain.

Fuck, he almost didn’t remember anything from last night. He remembered Jonas and a few guys he didn’t know tying him and gangbanging him as he begged them to stop and then they had found a way to fuck his breasts which had gotten really swelled and big but now were back to a small walnut size. Though the aftermath of last night was clear on them as they were all raw and torn and wrinkled.

Isak sighed. It had been fun and he had come so much that he had been unable to come anymore. But he was done with it now. He thought to himself that he had gone too far and he couldn’t continue like this. He had to put his own health above all else and letting strangers take advantage of his body just wasn’t right.

He made a note to himself to talk about it with Jonas. This had to end. No more selling Isak off for sex to whoever. He was going to just let Eskild fuck him from now on.

Right on cue, there was a knock on the door.

“Isak? Are you awake?” Asked Eskild.

“yeah, come in,” Isak replied.

Eskild opened the door and looked inside. There in front of him was Isak with cum dripping out of him and his lips puffy from giving blow jobs and his beautiful breasts were bruised, his nipples split open. His lovely nipples had a hole in them and his juice had stopped.

“I see someone was busy last night.”

“Jonas and his friends ambushed me.” Eskild frowned. He came inside and closed the door. He made his way to Isak and grabbed his hand.

“Are you okay? Do you want to go to the police?”

“I’m fine. I liked it but … it’s time for me to stop. It could have ended badly for me. I passed out and they just kept on going. I can’t lose time like that again.”

Eskild nodded. “That’s a good decision.”

“daddy Eskild can still have me…,” Isak said with a shy smile. Eskild smiled back.

“Daddy Eskild _will_ have you again!” He flicked a nipple and Isak flinched. “Well, maybe not tonight though…or tomorrow night. We’ll see how this gorgeous body heals, eh?” Isak bit his lower lip and nodded. He looked at Eskild through his lashes.

“My mouth still works fine though…,”

Eskild just stared back at him then gulped visibly. He shook his head and got up.

“Not today Isak!”

Isak groaned but laid back down. More cum dripped out.

“Fine!”

“Fine!”


	4. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the last part of the story. I'm kind of done with this so I'm getting it all out. If you want more, check out the first part to the story "A very special morning at the kollektiv".   
> Once again, if weird-ass porn isn't your thing, STAY AWAY!  
> Warning: This chapter has a non-consensual scene. Spoiler explanation in the endnotes.   
> disclaimer: nothing in this story makes sense by laws of logic or biology

Daddy Eskild was the best. He always fucked his boy toy with his ten-inch cock and took him good. Isak’s boy pussy was the most experienced pussy in all of Oslo. He was the most sought-after hole in town and he was so popular. It had been a while since Christmas. Isak had been hit by a wave of puberty. Suddenly he was taller and his penis had gotten bigger. His balls were getting fuller and his voice was deepening. He did still have breasts but they only got bigger durring long sex sessions. Isak had to strap them in to hide them after those and the juice only really stopped when it was roughly drained out by sucking or squeezing. The boobs where the size of tennis balls just then and they jiggled when daddy Eskild fucked Isak hard.

They were in the park. On picnic. Isak had come out to Linn and Noora a month ago and they had told the girls that they were dating so now they were free to fuck around the house. They were on their first official date and were currently hidden behind some bushes as Eskild fucked Isak in the park. His titties jiggled and squirted as Isak moaned and mewled and begged his daddy to fuck his boypussy harder, and faster.

They could hear as people walked by, chatting and laughing. It gave Isak a thrill to know they were fucking in the forbidden environment. Any moment a child could throw a ball in there and discover them during their very vulgar intercourse. The terrible notion made Isak squirt.

He might not want to be discovered by a child but the idea of a voyeur was so perfect and inviting. He thought about the third person in their relationship; a ghost. The old lady across the street was a regular of Eskild and Isak’s fuck sessions. She was always there watching as they fucked. Isak had once stared right into her eyes as Eskild shoot his load up his ass and he had felt like she had been fucking him instead of Eskild. He had shivered in revulsion.

But he liked it. He liked that she watched, rather shamelessly as Isak bounced on Eskild’s dick and sprayed his milk on the window and walls. He wondered what it would be like to have her toothless gums suck his tits.

Truth was he didn’t know if she had teeth or not but that didn’t matter in the grand scheme of things. The point was: old person fucking Isak.

Isak had been true to Eskild. No one besides his daddy had fucked him in three months. Almost no one. He was a one-man pussy now. Only one man spilled into his pussy, making him pregnant with his babies and that was daddy Eskild.

“Fuck, daddy! My pussy is so wet for you!” Isak moaned and grinded his ass down on Eskild’s dick.

“Fuck! I know baby boy. Daddy’s gonna fill up your pussy with babies. You’re gonna give daddy pretty babies soon, huh? They gonna suck those gorgeous titties. Get that juice out of you.”

“yes!yes!yes!yes!yes!ooooooh yes! Pound my boy pussy. Give me babies, yes! YES! YES!” Isak screamed as he came.

Eskild put his hand over Isak’s mouth muffling his scream and trying to not lose his footing as he pounded into Isak’s prostate with everything he had and coming deep inside his boy’s pussy.

“there! Pregnant whore!” Eskild pushed a finger in Isak’s belly button as he squirmed and tried to get away, to feel the large bulge of his 10 inch monstrosity that was piercing Isak’s stomach. Isak was still too small for Eskild’s member and every time it was Inside Isak, Isak’s stomach looked big and filled with babies. It was the ultimate turn on.

Eskild pulled out, cum poured out of Isak’s hole and on the picnic blanket.

“So how do you like picnicking?” Eskild asked.

“I like cum dripping out of me on the checkered blanket if that’s what you’re asking!” Isak replied cheekily. Eskild pinched his nipple and Isak gasped. Juice spluttered out.

“We should film your titties and put them on a porn site!” Eskild observed. “People would flip!”

Isak twisted his nipple around his fingers, a lazy smile on his lips. “Maybe we should.” Eskild smirked down at Isak for a long moment.

“Fuck it,” he said at last and fell on Isak, he began by kissing Isak’s lips, shoving his tongue into his mouth and exchanging spit before moving on to kiss his jaw and behind his ears. Isak moaned softly and began to hump the air. Eskild moved down to Isak’s breast and swallowed the wet, juicy flesh into his mouth and began to drink in Isak’s nectar. Isak continued to whimper and grabbed his hardening cock and began to jerk off.

It was quite simple. Nothing turned Isak on as much as sucking his voluptuous tits. Sucking out the juices was the fastest way to get him to spread his legs open. Isak continued to pump his member which now stood at astounding 6-inch length as Eskild pushed into his boypussy and began to fuck Isak again. This time while drinking Isak’s milk.

Suddenly the bushes moved. The boys stopped in terror. They anticipated someone walking through at any second and catching them. They’d be in a lot of trouble if the person who found them wasn’t appreciative of teenage boys getting fucked by adults in public. The bush moved again and in emerged a small dog. It stared at them with his large black eyes that seemed comical in its small face. Isak began to giggle. Eskild sighed in relief and laughed too. The dog, however, had something better than laughing to do and rushed over to Isak only to start licking Isak’s right boob, lapping up Isak’s sweet juices. Eskild was too shocked to move and simply watched as Isak lost all sense of self and began to moan sexually as the dog lapped up his tit. More milk gushed out and the dog kept on lapping it up, it’s dick rising in arousal and perhaps in reaction to the smell of sex all around it.

Eskild had an evil plan, too dirty to mention. He had a mind to pull out of Isak and turn him around to see if the dog would breed Isak’s glorious hole but dismissed the idea on many different grounds. Least of which was that they had no idea where the dog had come from.

Eventually, Eskild began to move Inside Isak as the dog ate up Isak’s boob and he fucked his little boy toy knowing a dog was arousing him. Isak came again with a small scream that scared the dog away. Isak looked down at his saliva covered breast as Eskild continued to fuck Isak until his own release.

“Can’t believe you let a literal dog suckle my titty!” Isak frowned.

“Well you’re lucky ‘cause I would have loved to see it breed you as well.”

“Eskild!”

“What?!”

“ugh!”

*

Despite Isak’s best efforts to stay faithful to Eskild and avoid fucking around, sex found Isak in the weirdest places.

He refused a lot of temptations but occasionally one hit too close to his kinks and he couldn’t help himself but give in.

For instance, one time Isak let a super old dude fuck him in the back Isle of the supermarket. It was no secret that Isak had a daddy kink, perhaps due to the fact that his father had never been there for him. And as more time went by, he liked older and older men.

The man had white hair and a walking stick. the man had watched Isak drop a bag of chips and as he had bent down to retrieve it, his jeans had rid down revealing the top of his white globes. Next thing he knew the walking stick was pushing into his butt crack.

“I wish I could push this into your hole, boy!” The old man grunted. “Always wanted to fuck a sweet twink like you!”

“You can,” Isak replied too fast. But it was fine as he unzipped his pants and bent over to let the man push his stink in his ass. He had and Isak had fought the urge to scream and had fucked himself back on the stick until the old man had stopped him. He had stayed bent as the man began to finger his abused hole.

“yes, that’s what I’m talking about. Fucking twink, that tight hole. So good, so good,” the man had whispered to himself.

“alright, you can get dressed.” Isak stood up slowly and made a show of pulling up his pants.

“Did you like it?” Isak asked seductively.

“Yes, very much. I would have liked to have you when I was young,” the man said with a wistful smile.

“You can still! Where do you live? I can come by and you can have me!” Isak had meant it as a kindness but the man actually perked up and suggested they go together, now. Isak had agreed because why not?

They got to the man’s loft, a small first-floor place right past the corner. Isak had helped carry the groceries for the man. When they had been paying at the register, he had gestured to Isak and said: “My grandson.” It had made Isak very horny.

He set the groceries down and went on to take off his clothes. The old man had settled on his sofa and was smiling and watching Isak undress. When Isak took off his shirt and exposed his breasts, the man’s eyes widened.

“My…,” He said. “Now that is a very interesting development. How come you have those?”

“Too much sex?” Isak offered unhelpfully. The man chuckled.

“I don’t suppose I am permitted to taste them?” He asked politely.

“Oh grandpa, you must taste your grandson’s tits. It’s the special dish on the menu,” Isak said lasciviously as he swayed his hips and moved seductively towards the old man and straddled him.

“You don’t happen to have fake teeth, do you?” Isak asked.

“Why do you ask?”

“Well, I had been thinking I would like some bare gums sucking them since everyone is always biting them, you know?”

The old man didn’t reply instead put his thumb and index finger in his mouth and took out his teeth and put them on the side table before grabbing Isak’s right boob and sucking it into his mouth. He sucked in hard, juice flowed out and into his mouth. The old man had not expected it and he opened his mouth in shock causing Isak’s juices to trickle down his body. The man looked at Isak in shock.

Isak shrugged. “What can I say? I’m special.”

The man didn’t hesitate and this time grabbed Isak’s tit and began suckling it hard. The sensation was perfect. Isak kept his eyes wide open as he watched the wrinkled old face that was attached to his boob. It turned him on like crazy. He thought the man must be over 70 or something. His skin had brown freckles that hid in the deep wrinkles on the man’s face. His hands which were squeezing and kneading Isak’s breasts were rough and shook, the nails sharp, left scratches behind.

Isak moaned and grinded on the man’s lap. His dick was getting hard and so was Isak’s.

“Come on grandpa! Come fuck my cum hole!” The old man slowly started to finger Isak as he continued to milk Isak.

“Your milk tastes very good, young man!” The man informed him between breaths. Isak moaned whorishly and unzipped the man’s trousers pulling out his dick and pumping it. He squeezed his left titty and collected juice from it to wet the shaft before moving around and pushing the old crooked cock in his hole. They both groaned at the same time before Isak started to fuck himself on the shaft.

Twenty minutes later, Isak was still sporting a teethless mouth suckling his breast and an ass full of old man cum.

When the old man was finally done with him, he handed Isak 50 kroner. Isak stood there naked and raised an eyebrow. The old man grabbed a nipple and twisted it. “A gift from your grandpa.”

Isak yelped as juice leaked out of him. “Takk granddaddy. I can come visit you again, if you want?”

“I would like to shove my walking stick inside your hole again, I won’t lie.”

Isak had smirked and played with his tits. “Wanna watch me fuck a dildo?”

Another time, Isak had gone over to Julian Dahl’s place for a study session and had instead gotten fucked. he had been so impressed by their house, he had almost came right there.

The house looked like the type of place that would have a secret sex room and Isak thought to himself that he wouldn’t mind getting fucked in such a place.

Julian had always had a thing for Isak. These days that he knew Isak wasn’t totally against fucking for money, he would offer big money just for groping. He would sometimes grab Isak’s ass when no one was looking and once he had cornered Isak in the bathroom and fingered him dry.

He had parked his car a few blocks away before they reached his home and took out his dick. Isak had stared at it for thirty seconds before diving down and blowing him. Julian had put his hand on the back of Isak’s head and pushed his bobbing head down and holding him there as he moaned and finally came.

When he was done, he had let Isak go and driven home with no other comment.

“My room is the last door, upstairs. You go ahead and I’ll be right there.” Isak nodded and went to the room. With no time to waste he had stripped down and lied down on his bed. He wet his finger and began to play with himself until Julian arrived with honey and cream.

It was nice to know that Julian hadn’t really planned on studying and was just tricking Isak to have sex with him. Isak grinned and spread his legs open as Julian crawled between them and began to lick Isak’s hole.

Isak moaned and arched his back. He felt exposed and vulnerable as a fully clothed Julian stuck his tongue inside him and spread his open.

“ooh yes! Ohhh!” He sighed happily. When he was slightly more relaxed and his hole was big enough to fit two fingers in, Julian pulled back and picked up the honey bottle. He opened the cap and pushed the tip into Isak and began to squirt sticky honey into Isak’s hole. Isak gasped as cold gluey material filled up his hole.

“oooooh!”

His entrance was sticky. He tried to flutter his hole open and close but the honey made it hard to do so. Small bubble noises came from his ass. Julian smiled and watched with fascination. He licked his lips and brought the bottle of whipped cream and sprayed Isak’s breast and tummy.

“You’re as good as a cake now!” He told Isak.

Isak arced his back and moaned. “eat me then.”

Julian didn’t hesitate before delving back into Isak’s hole and tongue fucking his while he raised his hands and began to grope at Isak’s titties. He spread the cream all over him and scratched the small hole on Isak’s nipple with his nails.

He licked the now honeyed boy pussy until he had his fill then he sat up and unzipped his trousers. He pulled his dick out and stood up from the bed.

“Come lie down at the edge and open your mouth,” he instructed. Isak did so like the good slut that he was and Julian began to gag him with his cock. He began by just letting Isak suck him before he grabbed his jaw and began to fuck the back of his throat. Tears filled Isak’s eyes as he choked on Julian’s meat.

Julian kept on grunting. He watched as Isak’s cream covered tits bounced and oozed milk while he got throat fucked. His spindly legs struggled on the bed. His hard member hanging between them. He finally pulled out and circled the bed to stand near Isak’s legs, then he grabbed his ankles and pulled him to the edge. Bringing his legs up, Isak knew what was to come next. Julian began to enter Isak’s honeyed entrance. It was hard as it was sticky and tight. Isak moaned helplessly as Julian began to fuck him fully clothed.

He felt like a whore. Cum squirted out of his hole as Julian began to fuck him. Their skins stuck together and Julian’s cock scratched Isak’s walls as he pulled in and out. Isak whimpered and kept on writhing his hips seductively, helping Julian’s pleasure.

He grabbed his own tits and squeezed them spraying milk around. He bent his head and put his own tit in his own mouth and as he milked the other one in his fist, began to suck juice into his own mouth from the other. Julian grunted.

“fuck that’s hot!”

It was and Isak knew it. He tasted so good, he should do this more often. He mewled and fucked around as Julian lost his patience and began to roughly fuck him.

“Give it to me, slut! Look at your body! You’re such a whore.”

Isak moaned in agreement.

“Suck your milk slut. Don’t swallow! Come here.”

Julian bent down close to Isak’s mouth and opened his mouth. Isak understood his meaning and spit the milk in his mouth into his as Julian continued to fuck him.

He gave two more harsh thrusts and came inside Isak.

“Fuck. I always wanted to have your hole,” He said with a sigh. Isak knew. Julian was always finding excuses to get Isak naked.

He got up, still dressed and gestured for Isak to get up. He did. He blushed as he stood in front of the boy fully dressed in expensive suit while Isak was naked and covered in cum, milk, honey and cream.

“You’re such a dirty whore!” Julian said before pulling his phone out and began to take pictures of Isak. Isak bit his lip, taking sexy poses for the camera.

“Nice!”

Isak giggled and bent back, pulling his butt cheeks open and looking back to the camera as Julian took more photos.

He posed a bit more in more vulgar manners, exposing himself in shameful ways before Julian’s phone memory got full.

“You can go clean yourself up in the bathroom. Two doors down.”

 Isak looked around. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to go naked but he shrugged and did so anyway.

It wasn’t his fault that the young master of the house had fucked him like a whore. He padded down the hallway. His butt bouncing and jiggling.

 

So even as Isak was faithful to his daddy, he did still love a good fucking around.

*

Eskild had gone away to visit his family for the weekend and Isak was so bored. It was May and russtiden had begun. Everyone was out partying even if they weren’t russ. Isak was bored out of his mind so he decided to go to a gay bar and flirt with someone. The last person he had expected to see was William who was, in fact, a russ.

“Hey, Isak! How are you doing? Didn’t know you frequented this establishment.”

“Didn’t know you did either, what with you being in a relationship and all.”

William smiled wolfishly. “Let me buy you a drink.”

“I’m good, thanks.”

“Come on, just one.”

One drink later, Isak was dizzy. He was giggling and walking around funnily. William had an arm slung around his shoulders and laughed each time Isak almost tripped. Isak wasn’t sure why he was so intoxicated already. Sure he wasn’t used to strong drinks like Vodka but it had been just one shot.

He wasn’t sure where he was going until he saw the bus. Right. William’s bus. William led him inside, holding his hip and squeezing his ass as he helped him in. Isak wanted to tell William to take his hands off but by the time he turned to do so, William had moved on and was shouting to get everyone’s attention.

“Guys! This is the boy I told you about! Isak!”

“hello Isak!” A few people here and there called out and the others cheered. Someone came over and slung his arm around Isak and pulled him deeper into the bus, offering Isak a beer. Isak took the drink.

The circumstances of Isak's situation were rather unclear to him. Next thing he knew he was dancing on a table, his shirt and pants were off and he was dancing seductively in his jockstrap. Loud boys were cheering beneath him. They rose their hands and grabbed at his legs, caressing his thighs and pinching his butt cheeks but Isak danced out of their way only to bend and twerk his exposed butthole in someone else’s face.

Next thing he knew he was lying down on the table, there was a person bent over his stomach taking a shot. Body shots. Boys were surrounding him, cheering and pumping their fist in the air.

“LICK HIS TITS!” Someone shouted and Isak looked down, sure enough, his breasts looked ripe and juicy with white powder over them. Salt. For the body shots. The guy did as told. Isak moaned unable to stop himself and everyone cheered again. 

“Suck in your stomach, sweetheart,” Someone shouted at him, he did as cold liquid was poured into his belly button. Someone began to rob his breasts and Isak went to spat them aside before he realized he was putting salt on it for the next shot. Isak thought that was okay. So he stopped. Someone told him to open his mouth and he did, they put a lemon cut between his lips and the next person took the shot, licked the salt off his tits and captured the lemon from between his lips.

“Damn that’s a hot mouth,” Someone else said, pushing a finger into Isak’s mouth and moving it around. Someone else started to do the same. “Suck it, sweetie.” He did. The guy moaned. “Yeah, that’s what I’m talking about. I bet he sucks cock really nice too.” Isak tried to tell the guy that yes he did but he lost his train thought. His tits stung. He tried to figure out why but all he saw was juice pouring out in thick streams. He was so turned on.

*

The boy was kneeling on the floor with twenty men standing around, they took turns pushing their cock into his mouth and he sucked them hungrily.  

“Good boy! Suck that meat! Yeah! Take it! Such a good slut!”

 His jockstrap was still there but there was a finger in his ass, poking in and fingering him slowly to get him ready.

The little nymph on the floor was the best thing happening to their bus this whole time, everyone had loved William’s little surprise. He had stripped for them like a real stripper before letting everyone take shots off him and sucking his tits which admittedly were the best things the boys had sucked on. They had squeezed and kneaded the soft flesh, pushing their nails in the nipple tear and fucked the hole with their fingers, the boy had just moaned like a whore and swayed as they had their way with him.

Now he was giving everyone a blowjob, they took turns fucking his face and watching his face get fucked. Each person had gone four rounds and it was the fifth round. When everyone was done with their fifth round. They helped the boy up and put him back on the bar. Knut took hold of his legs and lifted them up. He pulled the jockstrap off to his ankles and pushed his legs up to his face before he tied his hands and legs together above his head with the jockstrap.

The boy wasn’t hard but that was okay. No one cared if he came or not.

“Guys! I have cream! We can use it as lube!” Everyone cheered as someone from the back pushed forward with a coffee cream bottle in hand. He sprayed some foam on his hand before pushing it slowly in their fuck hole. The boy grunted but stayed in place as he was prepared.

“Alright! Alphabetically! Each person can fuck him until you come, okay? Go!”

One by one, the boys went to the sexy whore lying wantonly on the bar and fucked his ass. The boy grunted and moaned and whimpered. Some squeezed his chest. His juice was dripping down and covering the bar.

All night they had served “Isak mixes”! They had milked the boy’s titties and mixed the delectable juice with all kinds of alcohol and drank him. He was perfect. The first boy came inside the sex toy with a loud growl. The boy wiggled beneath him pathetically until someone slapped his tits and he quieted down. One by one they shoot out their loads in the tight, slippery pussy. Cum gushed out of him as everyone stood around and filmed him getting fucked. Flashes went off as cameras saved the moment. It was a real sex party and they had never planned to spend the night away like this but it was perfect. By the time everyone had taken their turn, the boy’s stomach was engorged with the amount of young cum inside of him.

They stood the boy up and took pictures of the naked used body. He was still flaccid and love bites covered all his body. They pushed him on all fours and began fucking him doggy style. One man in the ass and one in the mouth. Every once in a while someone would bend over and milk his titties for a juicy mix. The boy moaned and looked around with unseeing eyes.

They raised him up after a while and tied his hands to a hook on the ceiling and began fucking his hanging body. His legs didn’t reach the floor. His breast had begun to shrink again as less and less juice came out with each milking.

*

Isak woke up with a start. His body had cramped and his mouth was bitter with the taste of vomit. He looked down at himself. His clothes were intact, his chest flat. He looked around. He was on the bus and people were dancing further down the bus. No one paid him no attention. He sat up slowly and checked inside his shirt. His breasts were small and his nipples were tight. Untouched. He frowned.

He was confused. He was sure he remembered getting fucked. His heart beat fast. Had William drugged him? He wasn’t sure. Just then one of the guys came over to him.

“Hey, lightweight! You’re fucking awake. Finally!”

“What happened?” Isak asked confused.  

The guy pointed to the bar. Isak looked over and back at him, confused. The guy rolled his eyes and pointed again. Isak tried to follow exactly where the guy was pointing and saw it. Vomit of the floor.

“You got sick! You were fucking wild! Got on the table and stripped down. Then we all did body shots and you got up announcing free blow jobs so everyone got excited but then you bent down and started vomiting. So we dressed you and put you back here to rest.”

Isak wasn’t sure he was telling the truth. He wanted to check his hole for dried cum but he wasn’t sore which was a good sign.

“So… can we have the fuck fest now? Everyone is kinda waiting to have their way with you,” the guy explained.

“What the fuck? No! Who said we were gonna have sex?”

“William?” The guy asked confused. “He bought you for this.”

“Bought? The fuck?” That asshole! “He saw me at the bar! I’m not fucking anybody! Get away from me.” Isak shoved the guy away.

“Wow! Okay! Fucking cocktease,” the guy walked away giving Isak a death glare. “Then why the fuck did you say you'll give us blowjobs?”

Isak sat there for a while until the bus jostled around and then stopped. The doors opened and the loud cheers of greetings filled the small space as new people from probably another bus showed up. Isak had a headache and if he ever saw William again he was going to kill that fucker and this was not the time for that. He got up and made his way out of the bus from the back door. The air was cool and the sun had yet to rise. The busses seemed to have stopped in a park. Just a few yards away was a bench and Isak made his way over to escape the noises of the partying. He sat down in his flimsy jacket and waited for morning to arrive in earnest.

Suddenly he heard footsteps. He turned around, alert and ready to fight whoever it was who was bothering him but found a guy he didn’t know walk over. He had blonde hair, oily and messy with sunglasses on. his russ jumpsuit was only half on with its sleeves wrapped around his waist. The guy must have been from one of the other busses scattered around the park.

“Do you mind?” he asked, gesturing to the space beside Isak. Isak shrugged. No harm as long the guy wasn’t a penetrator.

The boy sat down and immediately took out a joint from his pocket and began to light it. Isak tried to look away but the boy stretched his hand and offered him the joint.

“No,” Isak shook his head. “I had something nasty last night better stay away from these stuff for now.”

The guy nodded and smiled.

“You from a bus?” He asked after a while.

“No. I just got here…under unfortunate circumstances.”

The guy nodded again like he understood the struggle of putting up with the russ bullshit.

“tell me about it!” He said.

They sat there in comfortable silence until Isak couldn’t stand the quiet anymore.

“Don’t you want to party with everyone else?”

“I think I’ve partied enough. I think I want the peace and quiet now, you know?”

Isak knew.

“I’m Isak,” Isak said suddenly, offering his hand for the guy to shake. The guy grinned and clasped his hand in a surprisingly warm grip.

“Even.”

“Nice to meet you, Even.”

“Nice to meet you too, Isak.”

**The end.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story. I can't believe anyone liked it!   
> Hope you enjoyed the end!
> 
>  
> 
> Spoiler: Isak has a hallucination but the non-con bit isn't real and never actually happens. Isak had a nasty drink and passed out.


End file.
